gogosatanfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gogosatan
"A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad porque no quiere que sus ilusiones se vean destruidas" - Gogoseiten enseñandole a decir estupideces a Nietzsche Gogosatan /ʛoɠo'sʼɛ ɨtɘn/, también llamado Gogoseitán, Gogo, Ojos Verdes, Deprimido de Mierda, es el protagonista más detacado de la franquicia de animación それを翻訳するゲイ conocida como "Gogoverse" en Angloamérica y como "Las Piezas de Gogosatan" en Hispanoamérica. En palabras del mismo autor, Gogosatan es la mayor bazofia que se le pudo venir a la mente en toda su vida y muy probablemente se debe a los múltiples traumas que tuvo en su infancia y adolescencia. También menciona que lo dibujo con un cepillo de dientes automático empalmado a la punta de un lápiz, que salió tras tratar de pinchar la llanta de un auto. Dicho autor también poseía enfermedades como parkinson y embolia cuando hizo el modelo de Gogosatan, sin emargo su gran talento no se vio opacado ante las circunstancias. Personalidad Gogosatan es un chico que tiende a ser depresivo, pero a su vez tarado y optimista en múltiples ocasiones ya que sus ojos verdes le brindan una gran inteligencia que le permite hallar formas exquisitas de entretenerse, así como dilemas morales muy complejos que le causan tristeza y depresión. Se ha visto también, que es un chico introvertido y sumamente tímido (a pesar de gritar como una zorra loca en oportunas ocasiones) ya que sus sentimientos son sumamente complejos para poder ser compartidos con seres inferiores como los humanos. Posee un gran sentimiento de misantropía, el cual es contradictorio ya que se le ha visto defender a los humanos en todas sus travesías, lo cual lleva a múltiples teorías sobre que Gogosatan es una Deidad Hipercósmica Astral por su naturaleza egocentrista, la cual solo puede alimentar haciendo que los humanos lo veneren como a un Dios Apariencia Gogosatan posee un cuerpo esbelto y escultural debido a su entrenamiento intenso de jew-jitsu en la cordillera de los Andes, donde también adquirió su resistencia al frío. Su piel es de color verde-moreno y ,debido a la clorofila que tiene, le da la habilidad de absorber la luz y almacenarla en forma de energía (la cual el llama fotosítesis suprema). Su cabello es espinozo y de color verde oscuro. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Gogosatan posee unos ojos verdes que pueden cambiar su tonalidad a voluntad los cuales son los altos exponenciales que le brindad su poder como deidad, los heredó genéticamente de su linaje de Deidades Astrales, siendo uno de los únicos descendientes de su linaje, el cual fue exterminado por el grupo de mercenarios BeeShrekTest in the House. Historia Arco del Nacimiento de Gogo Gogoseiten nació en un pueblo de Wakanda cuyo nombre es desconocido por la civilización, ya que fue destruido y saqueado por el grupo BeeShrekTest in the House and Sons S.A.C. en un intento por evitar que Gogo naciera. Su padre se encontraba en un duelo a muerte con cuchillos intenso con Barry, a pesar de la notable ventaja, su padre sería vencido por el resto de mercenarios, siendo Shrek quien le dió la puñalada que lo mataría. Sin embargo, Gogo saldría vivo del escenario ya que se encontraba cometiendo una estupidez (como siempre), estupidez que lo salvaría ya que fue a beber agua del drenaje donde pronto se encontraría con un vagabundo homosexual japones. No tardaría en agarrar simpatía con dicha persona, Gogosatan crecería en manos de este vagabundo (Jean Claude Van Damme), compartirían un gran lazo de amistad hasta que éste lo vendería en una subasta de esclavos. Arco del Entrenamiento e Iluminación de Gogo Su siguiente ̶d̶u̶e̶ñ̶o̶ compañero sería un conocido subordinado de George Soros, Warren Buffet, que lo introduciría en el mundo de las artes marciales semitas. Gracias a esto Gogo se aliaría con el grupo The Selfish Jewish Warriors que le otorgaría los privilegios sociales y económicos que todo judío tiene. Dicho grupo quería que las habilidades de Gogo aumentaran rápidamente, para lo cual lo llevarían al Limalaya donde puliría sus habilidades en Jew-Jitsu, sin embargo esta acción no se llegó a concretar debido a los saturados niveles de los medios que controlaban Warren, por lo que decidió llevarlo a un lugar más barato, La Cordillera de los Andes. Al llegar a la cordillera de los Andes por medio de un salto en paracaídas, Gogo se encontraría con una gran sorpresa Van Damme estaba esperándolo ahí para entrenarlo, donde le enseñaría penosos movimientos de actuación con la espada. Luego del intensivo entrenamiento Van Damme sería atacado por Cory, quien se encontraba lejos de su grupo, Van Damme se vería obligado a transformarse en su forma definitiva (Van Damage) para otorgarle unos cuantos minutos de batalla a Cory y lograr que Gogo escapara del peligro. Obras Literarias # Lluvia Gris Lluvia Gris Una tarde, él se despertó del sillón en el que se quedó dormido, con la agenda de quehaceres en su regazo y la plumilla negra en el suelo. Observó el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde, había dormido quince horas, nunca antes había dormido tanto. Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Ignoró todo. Giró la mirada. Había una intensa lluvia allá afuera que no había escuchado al despertar. Una ventana lo separaba a él del suelo mojado, las nubes grises, el helado viento y el sonido de infinitas gotas cayendo en charquitos. Devolvió la mirada a su hogar, y luego volvió a ver a la alborotada tormenta. Se había dado cuenta de que ambos ambientes tenían algo de similar: eran deprimentes. Pero, extrañamente, él comenzó a sentir celos de aquella lluvia. Él no tenía idea de por qué sentía eso, solo siguió contemplando a través de la ventana. Se quedó un rato pensando hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de por qué sentía celos de aquella lluvia. No era sencillo de explicarlo. Era más fácil pensar en tres frases que, para él, eran las razones de su recelo al clima afuera de su casa: Yo no sé llorar; he visto a gente hacerlo: con ojos llenos de agua y ojos enrojecidos con una voz temblorosa, y también, siempre he sabido que llorar es algo que nos hace más humanos, pero, del otro lado de este portal de cristal, hay muchísima más humedad de la que mis ojos jamás podrán desprender. Yo no sé reír; he escuchado a mucha gente hacerlo, un ruido que conecta a las personas mediante sentimientos de alegría, pero, del otro lado de este portal de cristal, hay muchísimo más ruido del que mi boca podrá liberar. Yo no sé ser feliz; he visto a muchísima gente feliz, personas que irradiaban una brillante luz, con sonrisas entre dientes y mejillas levantadas, pero, del otro lado de este portal de cristal, hay muchísima más luz de la que yo jamás podré irradiar. Pensó él. Entre tanta envidia que alborotaba su mente, analizó, descubriendo una cuarta frase que, era más corta, pero, conociendo las tres anteriores, era mucho más triste: Todo lo que pensé son mentiras. Yo si he llorado, yo si he reído y también he sido feliz. Lo que me perturba es que… ahora no sé cómo hacer ninguno de los tres. En ese momento lo comprendió, un dolor inmenso golpeó su pecho. Él podía ver belleza en tal arruinado ambiente, un ambiente en el que los perros callejeros mueren de frío, los niños se ponen muy enfermos y los vendedores de ropa abrigadora sacan a relucir su codicia resumida en el precio de una bufanda mal tejida. ¿Cómo podía él ver belleza en algo tan sombrío? La respuesta era simple: extrañaba aquellos tiempos de desperfecto que él pasó, tenía obstáculos tan abrumadores para él que podrían haberlo vuelto loco, aunque eso no lo detuvo para cumplir sus metas tras mucha tristeza, sufrimiento, dolor, llantos, risas y momentos felices. Volteó la mirada a su entorno aburrido y gris. Incómodo, volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero ya no veía deprimente aquel contexto, sino inspirador. Era una nueva sensación que en sus muchos años de vida jamás sintió. Él sonrió y soltó una enorme carcajada llevando la cabeza hacia arriba moviendo sus hombros con los ojos cerrados. Mientras tanto la primera gotera en su casa empezaba a aparecer, pero, la primera gota que cayó desde el húmedo techo con dirección al suelo, impactó en uno de los costados del ojo izquierdo, el lado cerca de la oreja, deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla, luego el cachete y finalmente el mentón. En ese momento ya eran las seis de la tarde. Lluvia gris Gogosatan Goestar "Gogo" Rompió la 4ta pared :0